Darksoulist
Appearance Darksoulist is a slim male, looking like that of an average 20 year old. At 6 feet tall he is around what may be considered normal height for a male at the end of his growth cycle. He has ocean blue eyes that are frequently commented on for how blue they look. His hair is of soft, dirty blond appearance that ends at his ears, while staying out his eyes. While in a Gigai Darksoulist wears normal everyday attire which consists of a pair of jeans (loose enough to fight in) and a t-shirt. He tends to either go barefooted or wear flip-flops. As a Shinigami he wears a standard Shihakushou, however after becoming the Soul King's apprentice he now wears a custom made Blue Haori over top it with the Royal Guard symbol on the back. He wears his Zanpakuto and sheath over his left hip for ease of access. Upon being made Captain, Darksoulist now has the normal Captain's Haori, however he still prefers to wear his custon made Blue Haori as he likes how it looks more than the bland white Haori. Personality Darksoulist normally has a very laid back, joker type personality which he maintained from when he was still human. He does however, hide a powerful anger for his killer, the Archangel Azrael. It takes a lot to bring this personality out, and his Zanpakuto is more than glad to join him in his rampage. He also has a perverted side and instantly became friends with Tleil (at least so he thinks) in a marathon of Oppai gifs. His favorite food is that of Mashed Potatoes, and Tacos, followed by the ever so glorious bowl of Oero Ice Cream. Darksoulist also has a habit of muching on chips and drinking Vanilla Coke. It should also be noted that Darksoulist has an extremely protective personality. He does not like when people try to take things from him, be it an item or a person. This is especially true when it involves his girlfriend, Satinel. He is what might be considered a bit over-protective of her, and gets mad when people try to flirt and thinks that they're always trying to take her from him. Over time Darksoulist has begun to learn to control these emotions a little better, but can still be rather easily set off. Story As a human, Darksoulist didn't have any special qualities about him other than being a pretty awesome guitar player (in his mind.) He went to college to study medicine and lived a normal life with his roommate. On one of his random strolls, he decided to take a shortcut to his destination down an alley he had been down plenty of times before. Only this time, it went horrifyingly wrong. On his way down the alley he saw what appeared to be two figures: a man and a girl. The man was impossibly large, at least 10 feet tall. He towered over the girl, and was threatening to end her life. Darksoulist, despite his body screaming to turn back and walk away, went to help defend the girl from the large entity. Upon his interference the entity revealed its identity as that of Azrael, the Archangel of Death. Still not turning back, Darksoulist defended the girl and it cost him his life as the Angel tried to strike the girl with his impossibly large sword. He lost his life by diving in the way of the blade, and took the blow for the girl instead, having his chest cut to ribbons. When Darksoulist awoke, he was in a rural area of Rukongai, which he later discovered to be the 79th District. It was here that someone called out to him: the girl he tried to save in alley. At first he mistook the girl as a human and thought the Archangel killed her despite his effort to save her. It was then that she mentioned she was in fact another Angel of Death, and that to escape death at the hands of Azrael, she essentially erased her very existence by imprinting every essence of her being onto Darksoulists' soul when he passed. Recognizing this as another demention, the Angel, Septhtis, revealed that she was safe, but could no longer continue her previous life as she was now a part of Darksoulist. As she revealed this, a sword appeared on Darksoulists' left hip. Not long after this, Darksoulist encountered Wanda Lensherr, and joined her division, Division 8, and quickly moved up the ranks becoming her Vice-Captain (and a damn fine one at that.) The Soul King saw potential in Darksoulist, and decided to take him as his apprentice. Not long into Darksoulist's time in the Gotei, the fair lady, Satinel, returned to being active once again, and Dark immediately fell for her. However, upon her return, she quickly married the Royal Chichigami, Tleilaxu. This didn't stop Dark however, who somehow managed to make the beautiful Satinel fall for him, and the two have been together ever since then. Nearly three months of activity later, Darksoulist had obtained recommendations from a majority of the acting Captains of the Gotei and even Shnookie, the leader of the Royal Guard, and was promoted to Captain, taking over the 11th Division. Relationships Alamerona Darksoulist had his first real encounter when Dark and Holydestroyer got into a minor scuffle over who the Soul Kings' apprentice would be. Al grabbed Dark by the feathery throat when he was in bird form and issued verbal threat. This was settled when Darksoulist offered a lovely gif to Al, and since then they might be considered "friends" being the only two with the ability to transform into animals. Al however, is a true hybrid, while Darksoulist merely learned the ability. Cocolily Darksoulist and Coco have a friendly relationship. Coco provides the Gotei with glorious food, so it's best get on her good side anyway. Coco is the primary reason Darksoulists' Zanpakuto, Septhtis, manifests thanks to Cocos' delicious food. Cervantes Cocolily's Arrancar pet cat. Cervantes and Darksoulist got off well upon meeting. Together they use their cute forms of that of cat and wolf to snuggle up to the ladies on laundry day. Jethro Lukarikate The most powerful entity in existence, the Soul King is the current Master of Darksoulist and fellow apprentice Holydestroyer. Jethro took interest in Darksoulist due to his unique Zanpakuto and not possessing an Asauchi, instead having a Zanpakuto manifested on it's own. It is unknown how long the apprenticeship will last, but Darksoulist will use it as much as he can if it allows him to get his revenge on Azrael. Holydestroyer Holy is another one of Jethro's apprentices' who was taken at the same time as Darksoulist. Not much is known about Holy, other than he claims to be the President of the United States in his off time. Jethro took apparent interest in him despite no one else knowing much about him. Dark and Holy got into a minor scuffle over who would be the Soul Kings apprentice, but settled it on even terms and have become friends since then. Nick Darksoulist met the Vasto Lorde upon his arrival, and instead of attacking him on impulse, decided to approach and befriend the Hollow. It initially appeared that Nick and Darksoulist would become good friends, however, Nick soon revealed his true nature and stabbed Darksoulist in back as he revealed his true aim was to take Satinel from Darksoulist. As a result, Darksoulist refuses to trust anything Nick says, does, or thinks, and watches him closely. Satinel Darksoulist fell for Satinel as soon as he laid eyes upon her, but was prevented from initiall approaching due to her sudden marriage to Tleilaxu. Deciding that the risk was worth it, Darksoulist flirted with Sati, and managed to somehow win her over. Divorcing the Royal Guard, Sati and Dark began their relationship, and have been happy together since then, despite a few stupid decisions by Darksoulist, who has since sworn that he will no longer make rash decisions without thinking. Septhtis The Angel of Death that Darksoulist tried to save before his death. Little is known about her because she tends to keep quite. She has only shown her Angel form to Dark once, and no one else in the Gotei has seen her except for in the Hawk form that she assumes otherwise. Why she was targeted by Azrael is unkown, but so far she shows no ill intent. She opened up to Cocolily because of the latters food. Power and Abilities Animal Transformation: After first landing in Rukongai, Darksoulist explored some of the districts, eventually come across some of the legendary Shihouin Yoruichi's scrolls regarding animal transformation. While inexperienced at first, Darksoulist has managed to learn to transform into two forms. A Hawk, and a Wolf. While he has mastered his Hawk form, the Wolf is still inexperienced and not for suitable use (other than getting beautiful ladies to hold him of course.) Animal Specific Abilities: 'In certain forms Darksoulist gains heightened attributes. In Hawk form his coordination and eye sight improve drastically, allowing him to see objects clearly from at least 1 mile away. In Wolf form his hearing is sharply heightened to where he can hear sounds not able to be heard by the normal ear. '''Interspecies Communication: '''While nowhere on the level of Alamerona, Darksoulist can communicate with animals that he can transform into, and for some reason, perfectly understands Coco's cat, Cervantes. '''Expert Reflexes: '''Due to his guitar playing as a human, and extensive activity in sports, Darksoulists' already great reflexes and hand-eye coordination were drastically improved upon death and gaining Septhtis. His feats so far are being able to dodge a Reishi bullet fired at him from point blank range and being able to competently keep up with Captains of the Gotei. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Another one of this skills to carry over after death, Darksoulist maintains proficient use in many forms of Martial Arts, such as Jui-Jutsu, Jeet-Kun-Do, Boxing, Krav-Maga, and Muay Thai. After death his skills were greatly improved due to heightened reflexes and durability. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Having been a fighter in his past life, Darksoulist already had good durability, but this, as with most other things, was greatly enhanced upon becoming a Shinigami. Not only that, but having the soul of the Angel Septhtis in his body, his wounds heal at a greater rate than normal Shinigami. '''Expert Scythe Wielder: '''With Darksoulists' Shikai taking the form of a scythe, Darksoulist has obtained proficient use in the weapon. Having never used it before, it required extensive practice and training both on enemies and from his Angel, Septhtis. '''Great Spiritual Pressure: '''After long hours of training and enhancing his abilities, Darksoulist has the Reiatsu comparable to an Average Captain level Shinigami. '''Shunko: '''Darksoulist has recently become able to perform the advanced technique Shunko after learning from Jethro how to do it. He initially ran into trouble, as the Kido overwhelmed his body nealry killing him if it wasn't for the intervention of his Zanpakuto Septhtis. Without modification it naturally takes on the element of wind, dramatically increasing his speed and damage output. He can also modify the Kido to make the Shunko lightning based, though it requires a higher consumption of Reiatsu as it's not his natural element. 'Zanpakutō Septhtis Septhtis is not like normal Zanpakuto in that she is in fact an actual Angel, unlike most where it's the soul of the Shinigami being imprinted on an Asauchi. Upon Darksoulists' death in the human realm, Septhtis erased her entire being and essentially "replaced" Darksoulists soul with her own. Instead of using an Asauchi she manifests herself as a standard Katana. The blade has a black hilt, with blood red ribbons entwined around it. Her guard is black along with the hilt of the blade. Her form is that of an Angel with silky, white hair down her mid back with blackened wings of a Fallen Angel. Her eyes glow an ominous green and her pupils are darker than a normal persons. 'Shikai' "Kizunawotatsu, Septhtis!" (Sever the ties that bind, Septhtis) Upon being released, the ribbons along the hilt of Septhtis unravel and move up the blade as it glow and changes shape into that of a menacing scythe. At the base of the scythe is a spike that can be used in conjunction with the scythe to provide better range of attacks. The scythe is entirely black with the red ribbons melting into the scythe to give it a reddish glow. The blade can be controlled like the mist abilities it uses, being able to turn to smoke itself and vanish, allowing Darksoulist to never lose hold of his weapon. 'Shikai Abilities' Kurai Haaku '(Dark Grasp) Septhtis' most basic ability allows the manipulation of "darkness" in the form of shadowy smoke. The darkness can be controlled however Darksoulist wishes and is usually used to hold down the opponent so that Karitoru may be used. '''Kuyurasu '(Shadow) One of Septhtis' most useful abilities, which allows Darksoulist to turn into a dark cloud that allows him to evade attacks. As long as he doesn't attack the opponent, the opponent cannot harm him. '''Kurai Suteppu (Shadow Step) One of Septhtis' more powerful abilities, Kurai Suteppu allows Darksoulist to teleport some distance. Use of this ability is limited though as it is faster than Shunpo and requires more consumption of Reiatsu. Karitoru (Reap) Karitoru is Septhtis' final, and most powerful ability. The scythe emits a black, shadowy smoke that allows the blade to cut through nearly any object. Enemies unfortunate enough to be cut by this have their souls absorbed by Septhtis if they were evil enough and become a part of her power. The souls can be absorbed regardless of the slashed being evil or not if Dark wills it. This ability can be dangerous as if used enough it can disrupt the balance of souls. 'Bankai' "Septhtis, Shi no Tenshi" (Septhtis, Angel of Death) Once activated, an explosion of Holy White Light extends upwards towards the sky. The Light slowly begins to twist violently like a Tornado and turns from White to Black, eventually creating a massive Black Tornado. As the Tornado of Reiatsu dissapates, the form of a massive Grim Reaper is left, that is controlled by Darksoulist. Any damage done to the Reaper does not affect Darksoulist and will heal as long as he has sufficient Reaitsu to do so. The Reaper holds a gigantic black scythe made out of pure Reiatsu that can cut through any object like paper. 'Bankai Abilities' Kage Guraundo '(Shadow Ground) A basic ability of Septhtis' Bankai. The Reaper dips its scythe into the ground turning the ground within half a mile black. Within this zone Darksoulist can then cause shadow spikes with piercing effect of Karitoru to appear and attack the enemy. This isn't limited to spikes however and can be used to his will. '''Kage o Furu '(Shadow Wave) The Reaper swings it's scythe, sending out a Dark Wave. The attack is exactly like Karitoru, only it can be used as a ranged attack and anything that gets cut by it is absorbed into nothingness. '''Dākuboido (Dark Void) An ability that Darksoulist has yet to use in combat. Must be used in conjunction with Kage Guraundo. The shadow of the ground reaches up and encases the opponent in an orb. From there the Reaper closes it's opened hand into that of a fist, causing the orb to vanish into oblivion. Quotes y u so meeen? i cri evrytiem :cry (To Holydestroyer as she continues to be mean to Darksoulist) If I was a lesbian, Yuri would the way to go :elmo (Darksoulist as Holydestroyer voiced her doubt at liking yuri) Category:Soul King's Apprentices Category:Captains Category:Division 11 Category:Vice-Captains Category:Division 8 Category:Shinigami Category:Character profiles